Romance Frost
by Ali-angelita19
Summary: ¿Qué haría para amarla? ¡Para romper las reglas! Un amor imposible era lo que estaba jodiendo a Jack en los últimos días. Sobre todo por dos hechos; su rival era su mejor amigo, y ella era una humana. Curvando un poco los labios, supo qué estaba muerto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas:_** **  
** _Nada me pertenece. **  
**Muchos personajes no son míos. Tal vez sólo la protagonista._

* * *

Ese era un día especial. Un día único. ¿Por qué? Jeimy Townsend, un joven de 19 años de edad, había ayudado a su mejor amigo a algo inimaginable; había hecho que creyeran en él.

Jack Frost era un chico de 18 años, _aparentemente_ , durante 300 años. Y no es como si fuese un vampiro. No. Frost era una _celebridad espiritual, mágica_. Él aún recordaba perfectamente el día en que él hombre de la Luna le convirtió en Jack Frost. Aunque los primeros años y siglos se sintió terriblemente solo; él era completamente invisible para la raza humana. Y mientras tanto, para las demás celebridades como él, todos le detestaban por ser tan aniñado e inmaduro. ¡Pero es que él no tenía la culpa! Tener 18 años hasta el fin del mundo había sido decisión del hombre de la Luna. ¿Cómo podían pensar que humanos de 40 años de edad eran más maduros y responsables que él que tenía 326 años? Que estupidez.

Todo cambió 8 años atrás, cuando el hombre de la Luna le nombró Guardián. Santa Claus tenía fé en que él descubriera cuál era su centro. El Hada de los Dientes siempre creyó en él y, junto con sus haditas, todas estaban enamoradas de Jack por sus perfectos dientes blanquecinos. El Conejo de Pascua y él nunca se llevaron bien, aunque ambos tenían pensamientos positivos por ellos. Y ahora en ese tiempo, apenas lograban no discutir cuando convivían con los demás guardianes. Sandman siempre llevó esperanza y nunca dijo algo malo de Frost, aparte de que éste fuera mudo. Después de la derrota de Pitch Black, Jack se convirtió oficialmente en un Guardián.

Claus le ofreció alojamiento con él y así también ayudarle al invierno del Polo Norte. Jack se negó amablemente y dijo que a él le gustaba ser libre. Aunque todos los Guardianes se reunían cada dos semanas en el Polo con Claus para comentar algunas nuevas noticias.

Durante 8 años, Jeimy Townsend ayudó a Jack a qué muchos niños creyeran en él. Townsend le contaba de la existencia de Jack a más niños, y ellos les contaban a sus amigos, y ellos a sus amigos, y estos a más amigos, y de ésta manera, muchos países creían y sabían a cerca de la existencia de Jack Frost.

—Jeimy, ¿cuántos son?  
—15 países completos.

Frost se recargó en el escritorio de la computadora de Jeimy. Había cambiado mucho la habitación del joven a comparación de cuando tenía 11 años. Y estaba bien. Jeimy ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. 19 años era mucho, aunque 326 años era mucho más.

—Jack, ¿qué sientes al tener 18 años eternamente?  
Jack ladeó la cabeza y dudó.  
—No lo sé —murmuró simplemente.

El sonido de un carro estacionarse se escuchó afuera de la casa de los Townsend. Jeimy fue corriendo a asomarse por la ventana. El chico se puso nítido y se quedó quieto. Jack avanzó hacia Jeimy y le tocó el hombro. El joven no se inmutó. Jack se asomó por la ventana para ver que tenía tan embobado a su amigo. Entonces, la vio.

Su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas. Sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde. Su piel era tan pálida que incluso Jack se puso a compararla con la de él. Acababa de salir del auto junto con un niño rubio de ojos azules y con unos adultos que supuso serían sus padres.

—¿Quién… Quien es ella?  
—Anne… Blake… —susurró Jeimy apenas.  
La chica llevaba puesta una mini falda verde, unos zapatos de piso blanco, una blusa blanca y una bufanda verde pistache.  
—¿No tiene… Frío? —murmuró Jack estupefacto.  
Es decir, ¡estaban en invierno y la nieve ya había llegado desde hacía una semana!  
—Ella es así; cuando es invierno o simplemente cuando hace frío, ella va con ropa fresca, y a veces que hace calor, ella usa pantalones y suéteres delgados —comentó Jeimy con una voz tan débil que Jack apenas si le pudo oír.  
—¿Desde cuándo le conoces?  
—Acaba de mudarse a la ciudad, su papá trabaja para el mío en la misma empresa, su mamá y la mía son amigas de la infancia, va conmigo en la escuela, y vive a siete calles.  
Jeimy no estaba concentrado en lo que decía; su completa atención estaba puesta en la castaña de abajo. Jack lo notó de inmediato.  
—¿Ella te gusta?  
Jeimy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volteó hacía Jack.  
—¡Claro que no!  
Frost dio una carcajada y vio a su amigo abrir la puerta de su cuarto.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella y su familia han llegado a mi casa de visita; debo bajar a cenar con ellos —y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
Jack suspiró brevemente y se fue por la ventana.

Jamás había sentido aquella sensación tan extraña en la boca del estómago. Tal vez era porque por lo general solo trataba con niños de tal vez 10 años y las chicas mayores nunca se le cruzaban por la vista. ¡Está bien! _Casi nunca_ , pero eso no lo justificaba. Cuando veía a las chicas, a veces solo le parecían bonitas y ya, nunca llegó al grado de que una le atrajese. Es decir; ¡eran humanas! No podía fijarse en humanas. Si alguna vez él quería buscar pareja o algo por el estilo, tenía que ser alguien como él; _una celebridad espiritual_. Y el hombre de la Luna nunca hablaba con él, pero si lo hiciera, sabría que él le diría que las humanas estaban fuera de su completo alcance. Como algo prohibido.

Jack Frost no era estúpido. Claro que las chicas le gustaban, pero no podía fijarse en humanas. Unas cuantas veces intento fijarse en alguien como él, pero no dio resultado.

La Madre Naturaleza le dio un golpe y a punto estuvo de enterrarlo bajo tierra; _un mocoso no debía fijarse en mayores_.

Afrodita, Cupido o como los demás la conocieran; la Reina del Amor, le flechó con el Conejo de Pascua durante dos semanas _por meterse con alguien que jamás se enfriaría el corazón con él._ Y cuando el Conejo le tenía cerca, éste intentaba escapar a toda costa de Jack el "gay".  
Sí, en aquella ocasión la pasó terrible.

Incluso una vez miró a El Hada de los Dientes. Frost pensó que, como ella ya estaba enamorada de él, sería muchísimo más fácil. Solo cinco días duraron; ella le seguía a cada momento, y no para estar con él. No. Si no para estar junto a sus hermosos, perfectos y blanquecinos dientes. Entonces Jack recordó que ella se había enamorado de él por sus perfectos dientes.  
No había razón para buscar pareja.

Él estuvo enamorado una vez, lo estuvo de verdad; pero eso fue cuando él era humano, y justo de una humana. Eso lo recordó con la ayuda de sus memorias de los dientes.

—¡Santa! ¿Dónde estás? —habló fuerte Jack en cuanto llegó a la fábrica del regordete.  
—¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —un hombre realmente grande, con el cabello largo y blanco, con la barba de la misma manera, y con tatuajes en los brazos, apareció detrás de Frost.  
—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Papeles y papeles se alborotaron en la oficina de Claus. Jack buscaba de un lado y Claus del otro.  
—¡Aquí está! —gritó Santa.  
Jack alargó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó presuroso a él.  
—¡Ábrele!  
Santa abrió el pergamino y extendió el papel sobre el enorme escritorio.  
—Bien, nombre completo; Anne Blake. Tiene 17 años. Su cumpleaños es dentro de tres semanas. Su color favorito es el verde. Ella es…  
—Integrante de un equipo de competencia de Arco. Impresionante —comentó Jack.  
—Trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería llamada _Love House_. Mantiene buenas calificaciones dentro de sus estudios. Tiene un carácter de… Del Coco.  
Frost dio una enorme carcajada.  
—Se enoja constantemente con sus padres y su hermano. A los 4 años ella pidió para navidad un piano de cola. Que gustos —habló Jack.  
—¡Claro! Ya me acorde. Ella era la pequeña que decía que de grande sería la mejor pianista del mundo. Le recuerdo; Anne Blake.  
—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó decepcionado Jack.  
—Lo siento. Si quieres saber más, tal vez los demás guardianes tengan alguna información de ella.  
—¿Por qué me has ayudado?  
—Un guardián siempre apoyara a otro guardián

Jack solo quería ayudarle a Jeimy; estaba completamente seguro de que al chico le gustaba la Blake.

Frost se metió por la ventana de Jeimy y esperó a que él llegase de la escuela. Tenía que informarle de lo nuevo que sabía de Anne.  
En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, abrió la boca.

—¡Jeimy!

Y el chico desistió. Anne se encontraba junto a él y Jack solo abrió los ojos espantado. Jeimy se quedó sin habla y no supo que hacer. Jack estaba dispuesto a desaparecer por la ventana antes de que Jeimy comenzara a lanzarle miradas extrañas y Anne pensara que él estuviera loco por mirar de manera furtiva a la nada. Jack dio un paso atrás para irse, pero Anne habló.

—Jeimy, ¿quién es él?

Jack se quedó pasmado de asombro. ¿Anne le estaba viendo? ¿De verdad? ¿Ella creía en él? ¿Había escuchado de Jack Frost y, sin conocerle, ya creía en él? Jeimy también se había quedado estupefacto. No podía creer que alguien como Anne Blake creyera en Jack Frost. Aunque claro estaba que no le conocía físicamente si no jamás hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Ese chico era Jack Frost.

—Yo soy Jack…  
—¡Jack Townsend! —interrumpió Jeimy rápidamente.  
Frost se quedó quieto y mató con la mirada a Jeimy.  
—Es mi primo.  
—¿Qué hace aquí?  
 _"¿Y a ti que te interesa?"_ estuvo a punto de contestarle Jack.  
—Pasara invierno con mi familia.  
—Es un gusto, Jack.  
Frost se quedó quieto; jamás imaginó meterse en esa situación tan gorda.  
—Me tengo que ir —susurró Jack.  
Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.  
—¿Iras por la ventana? —preguntó Anne.

Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio media vuelta mientras sonreía forzadamente.  
—No… Solo quería ver por un momento la calle —abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jeimy—-. Hasta luego… —y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

No le conocía, pero sentía que esa chica le volvería loco si la volvía a ver.

—¿Jack Frost? —escuchó.  
Dio media vuelta hacía las escaleras y vio a Sophie, la _pequeña_ hermana de Jeimy de 14 años.  
—¿Me recuerdas?  
—Te veo a ti y a Jeimy hablar todas las noches en su cuarto —murmuró—. ¿Qué haces _aquí?_  
Jack la tomó de los hombros.  
—Sophie, imagina que yo nunca estuve aquí. Y cuando salga tu hermano de su cuarto, dale un buen golpe de mi parte.  
La Townsend sonrió y asintió brevemente.  
Jack salió por la ventana del cuarto de Sophie.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Anne se acercó a Jeimy en la entrada de la escuela.

—Hola  
—Hola —respondió él.  
—Oye, Jeimy, ¿de dónde es tú primo? Ayer fue muy extraño y su ropa… No era común. Es decir, una sudadera azul, un pantalón extrañamente antiguo y, ¿descalzó?  
Jeimy no supo que decir y habló con las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente.  
—Bueno, él desde pequeño siempre fue imperativo y… Y ayer estaba descalzó por… Por qué no… Por… Porque estaba enfermo y fue una receta del doctor.  
Anne se quedó muda.

Jack Townsend se le hizo un chico bastante guapo en cuanto le vio; sí, llevaba ropa extraña y su bastón no le ayudaba, pero aún después de ello, Jack se veía tremendamente guapo.  
Toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en ese chico. ¿Realmente su cabello era blanco?

—Oye, ¿su cabello no es teñido?  
—¿El de Jack? No. Es… Extrañamente blanco por naturaleza.

Dentro de clases, Anee Blake se la pasaba dibujando sus ojos. Sus labios. Su cabello. Sus cejas. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y eso le parecía extraño. Es decir; ¡apenas le había conocido y habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras!  
Anne se levantó de su lugar en cuanto tocó el descanso. Salió del salón y se fue al edificio vecino, en donde se encontraban los del último curso de bachillerato. Llegó a aquel destinado salón. Caminó hacía un Jeimy escribiendo en su libreta y, en cuanto estuvo en frente de él, recargó ambas manos en su mesa.

—¿Anne? —murmuró Townsend apenas.  
—Quiero conocer a Jack.

* * *

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?  
—¿Que qué tiene de malo?  
—Francamente no le veo la importancia a eso —se cruzó de brazos.  
—¡La chiquilla me mordió el pie y tuve que estar un mes vendado y en cama!  
—¡Eres un exagerado, Conejo! ¡Ella solo tenía 5 años!  
—¿Y crees que ahora que tiene los 17 ha cambiado?  
—Sí.  
—Nunca me interesé en esa mocosa, y toda la información que obtuve de ella, la deseche de inmediato de mi mente.  
—¡Solo necesito por lo menos una!  
El Conejo de Pascua bufó y se cruzó de brazos.  
—De acuerdo… A los 8 años ella creía que los huevos yo los ocultaba debajo del agua. En su cuarto dibujaba pura nieve a los 9 años.  
—¡Genial! ¡Eres increíble, Conejo! —y se fue de la madriguera.  
—Lo sé… Lo sé…

Jack entró al cuarto de Jeimy y le vio tendido sobre la cama.  
—¡Jeimy! Anda que, ¡levántate! Tengo noticias de…  
—¡Eso no interesa ahora, Jack! —gritó el chico mientras se levantaba—. ¡Anne llegara dentro de media hora!  
—¿Para qué?  
—Ella te quiere conocer… —murmuró mientras Jack se quedaba atónito—… Le gustas…  
—¿Ella te lo ha dicho directamente?  
—No, pero le ha demostrado.

El peliblanco se quedó quieto. ¿Él había investigado a Anne Blake en vano? ¿Cómo es que a esa humana le gustara? Era ilógico.  
Y tampoco es como si estuviese triste por su amigo. No. Al a ver escuchado eso, sintió una extraña felicidad en la boca del estómago.

—Te la regalo… —escuchó decir a Jeimy.  
—¿Cómo que _me la regalas?_  
—Ella me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Pero te ha mirado a ti y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.  
—Espera, Jeimy. He investigado de ella un poco y, cuando te cuente cosas peculiares de ella, podrás hablar con Anne referente a esos temas y se sentirá comprendida.  
—No gracias. Ella ahora es tuya.  
—¡Pero a mi…!  
—¡Nada! Es tuya y ahora debemos de buscar ropa para ponerte.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—No te presentaras ante ella con la misma ropa, ¿o sí? Es decir, ella no sabe quién eras y pensara que eres un loco por usar siempre la misma ropa.  
—Yo francamente opino que sería mejor decirle que yo soy Jack Frost —murmuró.  
—Eso será después.

Jeimy le obligó a Jack a probarse ropa. Al principio Jack se sentía extraño; se sentía como un _humano_. Aunque después desecho la tonta idea.  
Al final Jeimy le dejó con una camisa blanca con cuadros azules. Unos _jeans_ negros. Y le prestó unos tenis negros con suela blanca que afortunadamente eran de la misma calzada.

—¿Parezco _humano?_ —preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.  
—Sí, pero no te preocupes; sabemos que no lo eres.

Sophie y sus padres habían salido a una fiesta. Jeimy se había negado a ir por causa de Anne. Así que solo estarían ellos en casa.  
El timbre sonó y a Jack se le pusieron los pelos de punta.  
Ambos bajaron y Jeimy fue a recibirle. Cuando Anne y Jack se encontraron con la mirada, ambos se paralizaron.

Anne se veía muy linda. Llevaba unos _jeans_ negros, unas botas blancas, una blusa azul cielo, un suéter blanco y una bufanda azul claro. Su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus orejas. El frio era tremendo y le hacía tener un toque _tierno._  
En cambio, Jack se veía jodidamente _sexy_. Nada que ver con un día anterior. La ropa que traía puesta le hacía ver tan guapo y sus ojos resaltaban considerablemente.  
Ella se sintió tan cautivada por su mirada que no supo hacía donde voltear.

Después de un rápido saludo. Se sentaron a cenar la comida que Jeimy había preparado que, considerablemente estaba muy buena.  
Todos hablaron de cosas banales y ahí Anne descubrió que Jack tenía un buen sentido del humor. Jack descubrió que hablar de temas referentes con cosas que le gustaban a Anne o de algo de su infancia, era buena estrategia para acercarse a ella.  
Aunque lo que Jack no pudo entender, fue él porque Anne se veía encantada hacía él. Se portaba diferente con Jeimy a con él. Y él mismo se dio cuenta de que no era algo natural; no era como si esa forma de ser fuera una reacción común de un humano. No. Era más bien algo _mágico_. Jack se dio cuenta enseguida de ello.

* * *

—Supongo que tienes que acompañarle a casa.  
—No, hazlo tú.  
—Que no, hazlo.  
—Pedazo de idiota, te digo que le acompañes tú.  
—¡Oye, yo…!  
—Amm… Si ya terminaron de hablar, será mejor que me retire.  
Anne dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Jack y Jeimy se comenzaron a dar codazos y a refunfuñar.  
—¡Ya, hazlo tú! —y un Jeimy salió volando en dirección Anne, causando un pequeño empujón.  
—¡Perdón! —habló rápidamente Jeimy y alzó sus manos en señal de disculpa.  
—No te preocupes —le sonrió la castaña.  
Townsend abrió la puerta y salió de la casa con Anne.  
Pero antes que nada, la chica miró últimamente la puerta y vio a Jack. El cual la mirada furtivamente. A los ojos. Solo a ella.  
La puerta se cerró y Jack se quedó solo.

Anne y Jeimy comenzaron a caminar sobre la nieve y ambos sintieron un tremendo silencio incomodo venírseles.

—Y… ¿Te has divertido? —murmuró Jeimy.  
Anne ladeó la cabeza un momento. Algo que se le hizo muy familiar a Jeimy; Jack siempre ladeaba la cabeza.  
—Sí.  
Y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.  
—¿Te gusta Jack?

Anne detuvo su andar y se quedó quieta. Jeimy la imitó y la miró por dos fracciones de segundo antes de voltear la cabeza.

—¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Bueno, le has querido conocer con mucha urgencia.  
—Bueno, eso no es justificable. Tuve curiosidad y ya. Jack no me gusta. Solo se me hizo simpático —y continuó su andar nuevamente. Jeimy le siguió.  
—¿Quieres decir que te gusta alguien más?  
—Yo nunca dije eso. Pero… Talvez…  
Ambos chicos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta de la Blake y se quedaron quietos.

—Esto… Creo que será mejor que me valla.  
Anne se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso fugaz en la mejilla.  
—Fue divertido. Gracias, Jeimy —y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Townsend sonrió enormemente y dio un saltito de felicidad.  
Se retractaba de sus palabras; que _regalársela_ a Jack ni que ocho cuartos; quería su boleto de regreso; Anne era suya.

* * *

Jack se cambió y de nuevo tenía su ropa usual puesta. Dejó doblada la ropa que Jeimy le había prestado sobre su cama y salió por la ventana a toda prisa.

No sabía por qué pero, se sentía de una manera extraña.  
Él se había _comportado como humano_. Si los demás guardianes se enteraban, él era hombre muerto.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eso fue de una manera peculiar, _magia_.  
Fue como cuando les lanzaba bolas de nieve a las personas y éstas reaccionaban de una manera feliz pero hechizada.  
Eso mismo parecía como si hubiera sucedido con Anne. Pero claramente él no le había lanzado ninguna bola de Nieve a ella.  
Solo Claus le daría respuestas.

* * *

—Oye, de una buena vez te lo digo; sí piensas permanecer mucho tiempo en mi casa o cerca de mí, será mejor que vayas cambiándote de ropa.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Como acabas de escuchar. No te quiero volver a ver con esa misma ropa de siempre y descalzo.  
—Por si no lo sabías Jeimy, en primera, no tengo más ropa más que estos _harapos_. Segunda, soy Jack Frost y no tengo porque seguir ordenes de alguien que es menor que yo por trecientos años. Y la tercera es que no entiendo tu urgencia.  
—No te preocupes por la ropa; yo te la daré. Jack, aunque digas tener trecientos años más que yo, no importa lo que digas. Físicamente sigues con 18 años y yo con 19. Por lo tanto me hace mayor que tú. Es Anne el problema. Sabes perfectamente que ella piensa que eres _humano_ y que eres mi primo.  
—Y por tú jodida culpa eso sucedió.

Jeimy se sacudió el cabello y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

—Sí, lo sé. Y discúlpame por ello. Te prometo que en tres semanas le digo la verdad.  
—¡¿Tres semanas?! ¡¿Saliste de un manicomio?! ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a _fingir_ ser un _humano_ durante tres semanas! No cuentes con ello.  
—¡Vamos Jack! ¡Por favor! Es para que Anne se fije en mí y…  
—¡Un momento! —interrumpió bruscamente—. Tú claramente dijiste el viernes que me _regalabas_ a Anne. Es mía por derecho.  
—¿No se supone que no te puedes fijar en humanas?  
—No me he fijado en ella. Pero a pesar de ello, ella es mía.  
—¿Qué ridiculez es esa?  
—Te propongo un trato, Jeimy.  
—Te escucho.  
—Yo _fingiré_ ser un _humano_ , pero solo por dos semanas. Si en esas dos semanas logras conquistar a Anne, entonces diré que me mudo y ella no me volverá a ver jamás—Jeimy sonrió de oreja a oreja y mostró emoción—. Pero, eso no es todo. Si en esas dos semanas ella te sigue viendo como a un amigo, entonces le dirás la verdad de quien soy y le diré que ella es mía porque tú me la _regalaste_.

La sonrisa de Jeimy se esfumó y bajó los brazos. Ésta vez fue Jack el que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás loco? Ella me matará si se entera que _te la_ _di_ sin su consentimiento.  
—¿Y a quien se le ocurrió decir eso sin pensarlo?  
—Jack…  
—Escucha Jeimy; hoy es la reunión con los guardianes y tengo que irme ya. Si no aceptas en cinco segundos, después de la reunión iré a casa de Anne a contarle toda la verdad.  
—¡Espera Jack!  
—Uno…  
—Es increíble que mi mejor amigo me haga esto.  
—Dos…  
—Yo no puedo hacer eso.  
—Tres…  
—¿No lo quieres reconsiderar?  
—Cuatro…  
—¡No me hagas esto!  
—Cin…  
—¡Hecho! —interrumpió bruscamente.

Jack sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y le acercó su mano a Jeimy.

—¿Es un trato?

Jeimy dudó un momento en tomar la mano y se alborotó con fuerza sobre sus cabellos con su mano.

—Es un trato.

Y ambos apretaron sus manos.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_** _  
Muy bien.  
Sé que posiblemente para muchos este primer capítulo será muy complicado. Pero, ¡valla! Tómenlo como prólogo  
La verdad es que ésta idea ya le tenía en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que vi la película. Aunque creo que eso lleva desde el 2011 y ya son 4 años. Apenas este año me acordé de ella y, como yo "siento" que ya soy mejor escribiendo, me he decidido por empezar.  
Me ha tomado bastante tiempo en ponerle apellido a Jeimy, ya que si miran la película, en ésta nunca mencionan su apellido. Así que le puse Townsend por el libro de "Lazos de Sangre" de Amanda Hocking. Lo que conlleva a Jack Townsend —el protagonista del libro— y su similitud con Jack Frost por, obviamente, su nombre "Jack". Pensé que sería muy bonita esa coincidencia de Jack Townsend y Jack Frost. Pensé en ponerle "Alice Bonham" a la protagonista de este Fic, pero eso ya sería exagerar y yo no quería eso._

 _Sin más, espero que les haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendo._

 _¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos? Bien una vez escuché; "Si lees el capítulo, sin dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos, es como ir a una playa y no entrar al mar"._

Aly :3


	2. Sintonía

_**Notas:  
**_ _Nada me pertenece.  
Muchos personajes no son míos. Tal vez sólo la protagonista._

Capítulo 2: Sintonía.

Ese día en particular, Anne Blake se despertó muy temprano, _demasiado_ temprano.  
Se puso sus tenis y una sudadera blanca de ositos. Y así con su short blanco y nevando en la calle, se amarró el cabello en una coleta.

«2.24 am»

Abrió la ventana y salió al balcón.  
El aire era suave y nevaba poco. Las calles estaban cubiertas por la suave nieve blanquecina.  
Amaba eso.

Allá en Palm Springs el clima era tan caluroso que la nieve nunca caía. No fue hasta que se mudó que al fin pudo conocer la nieve. Amaba la nieve. Cuando ella era pequeña, aunque jamás hubiera conocido la nieve, le encantaba tanto que su cuarto fue decorado con cosas similares a la nieve y en las paredes estaban pintadas de figuras de nieve.

Ella tenía 7 años cuando creyó en Jack Frost.  
Mamá le hablaba de él diciendo que solo era una expresión. Pero ella sabía que eso no podía ser. Entonces su curiosidad creció tanto que llegó a la conclusión de que Jack Frost era el hombre de las nieves; omitiendo a la Madre Naturaleza.

No fue hasta que cumplió los 11 que se enteró que Jack Frost era real para muchos niños por un acontecimiento sucedido en otra ciudad hacía poco.

Ella creyó que eran hipócritas aquellos niños que creían en el en ese momento y que antes no sabían ni de su existencia.  
Anne sabía a la perfección que ella era la primera que había creído en él. En Jack Frost.

—Siempre es en vano… —se murmuró así misma mientras que sus manos se sujetaban del barandal del balcón y daba un respingo por la nariz.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después, con mucha agilidad, se impulsó del barandal con fuerza y brincó hasta caer en la calle.

—¡Sí! —ella siempre anheló hacer eso.

Corrió por toda la calle y se perdió entre las cuadras y las casas. En cuanto vio el lugar anhelado, sonrió.  
Se subió a la camioneta que estaba estacionada enfrente de la casa. En cuanto estuvo arriba del techo, tomó impulso para brincar hasta el balcón de enfrente. Se subió sobre el barandal y trepó por el pequeño techito y por las cortinas. Hasta que al fin llegó al balcón deseado.

Abrió la ventana y lo primero que vio fue a un bulto en la cama entre las cobijas.  
Se acercó y movió el hombro de _la persona_ que se encontraba _ahí_.

—Hey… Oye… Despierta… Hey… —susurró.

El chico empezó a hacer ruiditos extraños de pereza y giró su cuerpo hacía el de ella.

—Oye… No me ignores…. Hey…

Entonces, el chico se quitó las cobijas de la cabeza y vio a Anne. Se quedó intacto una fracción de segundo, en cuanto se sentó en la cama, reaccionó.

—¡Hhaa! —gritó él.  
—¡Aahh! —le siguió ella.  
—¡Hhaa!  
—¡Aahh!

Él se dio cuenta que despertarían a alguien, por lo que se cayó y le tapó la boca a ella.

—¡Shh! —le cayó. Ella se quitó la mano de él y retrocedió un paso.  
—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —susurró ella alterada.  
—¡¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?!  
—Vine a por Jeimy.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Le necesito. ¿Dónde está?  
—No está en la ciudad; se fue de fuga con unos amigos solo por hoy en la noche. Me dijo que estuviera al tanto de lo que pudiera pasar y me ha obligado a quedarme en su cuarto. Es todo un rollo. ¿Qué querías tú?  
—Nada que te interese —y se giró sobre sus talones hacía la ventana.  
—¡Hey! —la sujetó del brazo—. Te he contado algo que podría ser lo que decide salvación al pellejo de Jeimy. ¡Dime!

Anne desistió con un fuerte suspiro.

—Quería su ayuda para hacer algo importante.  
—¿Necesariamente él?

Anne se giró hacía su rostro y casi casi lo encaró.

—Es el único en el que confío —él alzó una ceja; esperando su lógica—. ¡Bueno! Y vive más cerca que cualquiera.

Él sonrió y, aún sin soltarla del brazo, se acercó más y con su otra mano la sujetó de la barbilla. Ella se perdió por un momento en él y de inmediato desvió la vista.

—Yo te ayudo —escuchó decir sin aún ser soltada.  
—¿Disculpa? —le miró de nuevo.  
—Dices que era a Jeimy por ser el que vivía más cerca, bueno, yo estoy aquí.  
—No. Sería diferente.  
—¿Y por qué tendría que serlo?  
—¡Dios! ¡Porqué eres Jack! ¡Jack Townsend!  
—No le encuentro sentido.  
—Apenas te conozco de una semana. ¡¿No podría ser más sincera?!  
—No importa, ven… —y la jaló de la muñeca al balcón.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Saldremos del cuarto sin despertar a nadie.

Jack se giró a Anne y la cargó. Con una mano sujetaba su espalda baja y con la otra debajo de sus muslos.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Jack?! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola!

Y entonces, Jack brincó por la ventana mientras que Anne cerraba los ojos y se sujetaba con fuerza de su cuello.

—Qué miedosa eres, Anne. Pareces muy asustada.  
—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Jack ya pisaba tierra.  
—Huy, parece que me quieres mucho —se burló él refiriéndose al fuerte agarre de Anne a su cuello.  
—Bájame. Ahora.

Jack la bajó mientras reía.

—¿A dónde deseas ir?  
—Al mar.  
—Sí estás consiente que a pie nos haremos una hora, ¿no? Es decir. Son casi las 3 de la madrugada.  
—Es por ello que iremos corriendo —dijo ella sonriendo. Fue eso antes de que Jack pudiera darse cuenta de que Anne ya se había ido.  
—Perfecto —y le siguió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mierda —dijo en cuanto le vio.

Él la perseguía y por más que ella corriera más rápido, pareciera como si para él eso no fuera nada.  
Así llevaban desde hacía aproximadamente 20 minutos.

Realmente en ese momento, Jack se veía jodidamente _sexy.  
_ Con sus _jeans_ negros, sus tenis negros de suela blanca, y con esa simple camiseta gris. ¡Dios! Y luego hacía juego con su cabello blanco y sus hermosos ojos azules.  
Maldito fuera Jack Townsend.

La arena fue percibida por sus ojos y el sonido de las olas chocando contra si era como música. El olor a sal mojada era exquisito y sus sentidos se apetecieron.  
Incluso aunque la nieve estuviera combinada con la arena.  
Se emocionó cada vez más, por lo que corrió con más fuerza.  
Las palmeras estaban a la vista y estaba ansiosa por ver el mar.

Se detuvo justo cuando sus pies toparon con toda la arena firme y con la perfecta vista de aquel bello mar iluminado por las luces de la ciudad —que a pesar de ser madrugada, las luces seguían encendidas— y por algunos botes que se encontraban cerca. ¡Dios! Era una hermosa imagen.

Sin dejar de ver al hermoso paisaje, se agachó lentamente y se comenzó a quitar los tenis. Cuando lo hizo, los tomó con una mano y sus pies descalzos pisaron la arena fresca y húmeda. Avanzó con lentitud y enterró sus dedos en la arena.  
¡Qué bien se sentía!  
Ella olvidó por completo el invierno y el frio infernal que había. No importaba. Ella lo haría.

De pronto, sintió como unas manos bruscamente la tomaron de la cintura y su espalda chocó con el torso de un hombre. Después, esa misma mano que sujetaba su cintura, la alzó un poco y sintió que esa persona corría hacía el mar con ella.  
Sus tenis seguían sujetos por su mano y los soltó en la arena antes de llegar al agua.

¡Splash!

Su trasero había caído justo en la orilla del mar; mojándoselo.

—¡Jack!¡¿Qué hiciste?!  
—Fue divertido —comentó.

Anne se levantó y se sacudió atrás.

—Mi trasero se ha mojado —murmuró mirando su short mojado por atrás.  
—¿Y qué? Ese es el punto.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a él, se encontró con algo que le cortó la respiración; Jack se estaba quitando su camiseta. ¡Y mierda! Tenía un cuerpazo… ¡Carajo! Tan marcado y perfecto.

—¿Qué haces? —habló ella apenas.  
—No quiero que mi playera también se moje. Deberías de hacer lo mismo.  
—¡Ni pienses que me quitaré mi blusa enfrente tuyo! —gritó furiosa.  
—Yo… Me refería… A tu… Sudadera…

Anne enrojeció como jitomate y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—Claro…

Alzó los brazos y se quitó la sudadera blanca.  
Jack se había quedado con una buena vista.  
Su piel se veía tan pálida y su cabello castaño le colgaba por la cintura en esa coleta alta. Su blusa era blanca y algo ligera; mala decisión.

—¿Qué me ves? —preguntó ella de repente.  
—Nada —se le acercó y le tendió la mano—. Dame tus tenis y tu sudadera.

Anne le obedeció y buscó sus tenis perdidos en la arena. En cuanto se los dio, se percató de que Jack también estaba descalzo y se veía _tremendo_.  
Él se alejó un poco del mar y puso sus cosas lo más lejos de las olas próximas. En cuanto se acercó a ella, fue recibido por agua.  
Anne comenzó a lanzarle agua, él corrió hacía ella y la tomó de la cintura volviendo a tirarla, pero ésta vez sí se mojó completa. Ella jaló de su mano y lo tiró consigo.  
Las risas no se hicieron de esperar mientras que ella le aventaba agua.

Jack se hundió en el agua escondiéndose y haciéndose por _el tiburón_. Anne se quedó quieta y temía lo peor de su acechador. Miró de un lado y del otro, pero las olas no le ayudaban a saber en dónde estaba él. De repente sintió que él la cargaba y de repente ella estaba arriba de él; sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —carcajeó ella.  
—Venganza. —y cayó de espalda mientras que ella su hundía con él.

Cuando encontró el oxígeno, salió disparada del agua y comenzó a correr por toda la orilla del mar. Jack se percató de eso y la fue a seguir.  
Ella trató de huir de él, pero lamentablemente Jack era más rápido que ella. Por lo que no se hizo falta la espera de él rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos. Anne sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces él la tiro boca arriba, quedando justo encima de ella.

Sus respiraciones eran desiguales y muy agitadas. Jack tenía sus brazos a los costados de Anne, mientras que ella permanecía inerte. Ambos estaban cansados de tanto juego, y después volvieron a respirar normal.  
Jack la visualizó bien y Anne no pudo evitar sentirse deseada.

—¿Cuál… Qué… Qué era… Aquello importante… Que querías hacer? —murmuró Jack. Anne se mantuvo muda.  
—Tener… Una aventura.

Y eso fue suficiente. Significaba, que la aventura aún no terminaba, no del todo, y que él podía dársela. Y más bien, ya se la estaba dando.  
Era una aventura, todo se quedaría ahí; no tenía por qué haber arrepentimientos.

Anne alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Jack no dijo nada y se quedó quieto, sintiendo su caricia. Ella alzó un poco el rostro y él se inclinó.  
Entonces, se unieron en uno.

Ella sujetó ambas manos en su cuello, mientras los dos se recostaban por completo en la arena.  
Al principio fue solo algo suave, casi un rose de labios. Pero entonces, él hundió más sus labios y los tomó con fuerza. Sintiendo su calidez emanar por su cuerpo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sutilmente. Él se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para que lamiera los labios, provocando que ella los abriera y él introdujera su lengua en aquella cálida cueva.

Anne enterró sus dedos en su suave y mojado cabello. Jack se separó de ella bruscamente y se levantó.  
Ella al principio se había espantado. ¿Le había rechazado? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Si él la había besado.

Anne se levantó con la cabeza gacha y giró sobre sus talones para irse a por sus cosas. Cuando ella dio un paso, Jack la jaló del brazo y la giró hacía él, provocando un nuevo inicio de un beso.  
Él la sujetó del cabello y danzó sus labios con los de ella. Bajó una mano y acarició su pierna debajo del mini short. Esa fue una incitación para ella y brincó hacía él cruzando sus piernas en su cintura.  
Jack la sujetó con fuerza de por los muslos y ella a él del cuello.

Él hundió de nueva cuenta su lengua en su calidez y ella hizo lo mismo.  
Jack se sentó en una roca y Anne se encontró sentada sobre él.  
Entonces, accidentalmente, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas y el miembro de él comenzó a tener una erección.

La conciencia, el orgullo, la decencia y la responsabilidad, ambos los habían tirado por la borda.

Jack se separó de Anne y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—No dejes… De hacer… Eso —murmuró él.

Anne entendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir y movió suavemente sus caderas en círculos sobre el miembro de él.  
Jack la tomó con ambas manos de la cintura e hizo que ella se moviera con más fuerza sobre él.

—Ahh… —soltó ella en un gemido.

Entonces, Anne dejó de moverse en círculos y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Todo sobre _ese punto_.  
Jack hizo la cabeza hacía atrás; disfrutando. ¡Dios, qué bien se sentía!  
Ella perdió el control y se movió más rápido, con más fuerza.  
¡Mierda! La iba a volver loca.

Jack la tomó de los lados del cuello y tomó su boca con posesión. Adentró su lengua y ambos jugaron con ambas, sin dejar de moverse.  
Jack no lo soportó y le quitó la blusa, dejándola con un encaje azul pastel.  
Exploró con la vista aquello precioso. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse al nacimiento de sus senos.  
¡Joder! ¡Estaba buenísima!  
Besó su cuello y descendió dejando un valle de besos hasta que llegó a su pecho. Se separó de ella y de nueva cuenta la besó en los labios.

¡Boom!

Ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron quietos, buscaron con la mirada aquel sonido y encontraron a cinco personas acercándose a lo lejos con unas lámparas.

—Mierda —bramó Jack.

Anne se bajó de él y ambos fueron por sus cosas.  
Mientras se ponían presurosos sus tenis, Jack se dio cuenta que ella estaba semi desnuda y la sudadera no la iba a proteger del todo.

—Ten.

Anne alzó la mirada y se encontró a un Jack extendiéndole su camiseta gris.

—¿Qué?  
—Tu blusa está mojada y… Solo tienes el encaje puesto, la sudadera no es suficiente.  
—Pero Jack, no puedes andar sin playera, te enfermaras. Aparte de que no trajiste suéter, ¡cabeza hueca!  
—Que problemático… Póntela. Hazlo.

Anne no pudo más que hacerle caso y se puso la camiseta que le quedaba algo grande. Encima de ésta se puso su sudadera.  
Cuando ambos ya estaban listos, se fueron corriendo.  
Solo necesitaron 10 minutos para que Anne se cansara por la presión.

—Ven.  
—¿Qué?  
—Te cargo.  
—Ni de broma. Faltan 15 minutos más y…  
—Ni hablar… —y la cargó como lo había hecho cuando salieron del balcón.  
—¿Pero qué haces?  
—No te preocupes; estaré bien. Tú descansa.

Y Jack corrió —sin playera, no hace falta decir— por toda la ciudad.  
Anne al fin había recuperado calor y el cansancio solo le provocó sueño. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Jack y su pecho, y se durmió.  
Jack se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato y no pudo evitar mirarla. Se veía tan linda de esa forma.

Cuando Jack llegó a la casa de Anne, voló hasta su balcón de ella aprovechando de que ella seguía dormida.  
Abrió la ventana y se metió al cuarto. Extendió las cobijas y la recostó en la cama mientras que la tapaba.  
Le acarició la mejilla, admirándola. Fue justo cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—Jack —fue lo primero que dijo. Él se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce y fugaz en los labios—. Gracias por la aventura.

Jack le sonrió y salió del cuarto por la ventana, dejando inconsciente a Anne en un increíble sueño

«3:23 am»

Bien, Jack también necesitaba dormir.

Continuara….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Notas de autora:  
_** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

 _Nos estaremos leyendo :)_

 _¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos? Bien, una ves escuché; "Si lees el capitulo, sin dejar reviews ni agregar a favoritos, es como ir a la playa y no entrar al mar"_

 _Besos :*_

 _Aly... :3_


End file.
